DM Restriction Quick Sheet
This page is dedicated to wrapping up all of the restrictions explained in the wiki to a short page without the lore explaining as to why. I'll also place links to various lore pages if you're interested in why the restrictions exist within the lore. Restrictions placed on certain things are limited to Wu, Shu, and/or Wei unless specified in the listing itself. If you're unsure about any of the information, message me on Discord to follow up on the information. This page will be updated often so please make sure to check on it as things get added. Thanks! -Scratch 'Racial Restrictions' Keep an eye on the''' Racial Restriction' page when making an NPC or something similar for Hua Xia. There are quite a lot of restricted races due to the issues going on in Hua Xia itself. 'Monster Restrictions' The emperor has sent out powerful celestials to protect the land against most of the magical monsters and beings within Hua Xia itself, as well as decreed bounties placed on hostile monsters to warriors (or as we know them, adventurers) to eliminate them as soon as possible if seen. If you plan to run a quest within these lands, please see the[[NPC/Monsters| '''Monster']]' ' page for such restrictions. 'Magic Restrictions' All but Gorya do not use necromancy or study gods of death or related deities unless absolutely required to raise someone back to life. All other magic pertaining to raising the undead or causing damage is restricted to learn or teach, and is strictly forced by the celestials guarding Hua Xia, looking for such activity. Magics are also on a restricted set of laws similar to Osteria's. It is often though that magic, if used for personal reasons or illegal activity, is done in secret and not often caught unless it is obvious magic. 'Magic Item Restrictions' Magic items are carefully watched by the emperor, and thus, are distributed or allowed with much caution. They are not often sold in stores or given freely by other people, and thus, magic items would show up more often in ruins or abandoned places. For the purpose of item distribution, consider magic items to be one rarity level higher than it's typical rarity when doing quests in Wu, Shu, or Wei. Quests often give higher gold or exp bonuses instead, unless the mission is to infiltrate a ruined city or village. Often times warriors (adventurers) will find magical items there. 'Clothing Color Restrictions' Wu, Shu, and Wei all have specific colors they are required to publicly wear, as part of showing loyalty to their region. *'WU: '''Typical clothing of the area is marked with red detail or red dye used on the clothing. Those who are trained to become soldiers or known warriors wear their armor at all times, usually carrying longswords or larger weapons such as greataxes or greatswords. Bigger fish scales are used to create simple armor for fishers on the ocean and the shores. *'SHU: ' Clothing is made with imported wool from Wu and Wei, dyed with greens and browns. Leather is often accompanied as well either with belts, vest, or arm and leg covers to protect from dangerous plants and small wildlife. People in Shu also carry bows and shortswords to protect themselves in case an enemy ambush or animal attacks them during their travel into the forests. *'WEI: ''' Wei must use thicker clothing to deal with the colder weather of Wei as you go further north, and thus, most of it is made of sheep wool. It is usually dyed blue, and paired with leather made from oxen to keep coats and other warm clothing close to the body.